


Blood Drops like Ladybug Spots

by RoselineSmith



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hospital, Injury, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:19:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7035436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoselineSmith/pseuds/RoselineSmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous Request to my Tumblr everythingfanblogkingsman</p>
<p>"Something angsty with an injured/hospitalized chat noir maybe?"</p>
<p>It started kind of angsty but with the puns... it just became... fluffy and cute and I couldn't keep the angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Drops like Ladybug Spots

A mission gone bad. That was all he could think about. He had gotten hurt and what made it worse, was that now he had to stay in transformation until he was ready to leave the hospital.

What made it even worse was that he had left Ladybug out there alone.

By herself.

Not that she couldn't take care of herself but... he didn't want her to feel like he was disappointing her.

Little did he know, she had defeated the villain and she was on her way to find him.

She had fed Tikki some cookies so she wouldn't de-transform in the hospital and she walked inside. She could see all the reporters and she shook her head, asking a nearby nurse where he was before she slipped inside of the hospital room. 

Ladybug slipped into the room and she looked down at her counterpart, the one who desires had gone unsaid because each one was sure they were in love with another and it was not the right time or the right place. 

"Are you alright?" She asks, smiling slightly when she saw the green eyes turn around to see her. 

"At least I don't need a brain _purr-_ geon, my Lady." He says, moving to sit in front of her with a smile and he reaches out, taking her hand as he looks up at her. 

The doctor comes in to alert Chat Noir that they would need to keep him under observation for a little while and then she starts to do the last physical test.

The doctor asks Ladybug to help hold Chat Noir on his side so that he won't roll over or fidget.

"You Feline Frisky, My Lady?" Chat Noir asks and the doctor rolls her eyes. 

What none of them hear over the sounds of the hospital is Chat Noir's ring going off, signally the fact that he was about to change back to his civilian identity.

The doctor left and shut the door just before it happened. 

It happens so quickly, the flash of green light and black is disappearing into white shirt and blue pants, mask and ears disappearing.

Ladybug didn't even have time to brace herself.

She just stares down at the blonde that was laying in the bed.

"A-Adrien...?!" Marinette could only just get the name out of her mouth in a small squeak.

He greened mischievously, a Chat Noir grin, "Aren't you relieved I'm done lion? Now, come on, this cat is feline anxious for a hug and he isn't kitten around." He says, trying to keep up his Chat Noir puns, though it seems forced to Adrien.

Marinette was in shock but she let the blonde hug her, and as she did, she turned bright pink and she yanked herself away from the hug. This was it. He was.... He was.... He was Adrien Agreste, they were the same person. Both Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste were the same person. 

Ladybug blushed softly and she looked down at the blonde. "Your...Adrien Agreste." She says, shaking her head for a moment. 

"That I am My Lady, Sorry about you finding our like this, I knew you didn't exactly want to find out." Adrien says, looking down at his feet for a moment.

Marinette watches him for a moment and she closes her eyes, letting herself detransform and she looks at Adrien, blushing softly. "It's only fair that if I know yours, then you know mine." 

Adrien smiles, raising a hand and taking hers before he presses a kiss to the back of her hand. "Whatever form you take, weather it is Marinette or Ladybug, you will always be My Lady." He smiles. 

The End. 


End file.
